


Lost Little Angel

by StarkRogers135



Series: Angel!Dean Winchester series [35]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Blade, Angel Dean Winchester, Angelic Grace, Angelic Soulbond, Blood, Fallen Castiel, Graceless Castiel, Human Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, Implied Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Loss of Grace, Lucifer | Nick, M/M, Mind Control, Minor Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Oblivious Castiel, Pain, Partial Mind Control, Physical hurt, Protective Lucifer, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers135/pseuds/StarkRogers135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean goes to find Cas's Grace again Cas's will and Dean meets Naomi. What will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Little Angel

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A STORY. THEY ARE NOT INDIVIDUAL STORIES. IT IS ALL ONE STORY!  
> START AT "Die Trying" AND WORK YOUR WAY THROUGH IT.  
> They are suppose to be chapters, but they were put into a Series form, sorry for not telling you guys.  
> Well, Have fun!

Another day and no Cas. He couldn't sense him yet, either. This was getting to be too much for Dean. It was getting to the point where he would do absolutely _anything_ to get his mate back. Even risk his life. He's tried it a few times but it hardly got far. That was good. It was almost midnight and Dean was sitting on the couch with his phone in his lap, just waiting for that call from Cas or police. Around 2:46 in the morning, both Sam and Lucifer asleep, Dean's phone suddenly went off. The first ring didn't even finish when Dean answered. "Hello?" Dean said quickly, the sound of heavy rain in the background.

"Dean!" Castiel yelled through the pay phone, plugging his other ear with his finger so he could hear better. He was cold, wet, and lost.

"Jesus, Cas," Dean said, his heart racing. "Where are you? What happened? Are yo-" Dean was shooting out questions quickly and Cas's voice cut him off.

"I don't know where I am! I'm just cold, wet, and lost..." Cas winced as a large truck raced by, "Make that even wetter."

"Are there any street signs around?" Dean asked worriedly, already standing up and grabbing his keys. He heard the downpour outside, now grabbing a hoodie and blanket for Cas and pulling on his leather jacket. Great. "People you can ask? I need something, Cas."

"Dean, it's almost 3 in the morning. No one is out at this time of night!" Cas shivered, making it sound like he snapped. "S-Sorry. Didn't want it to sound like I snapped. And there's a sign." Cas squinted his eyes to see better, "Highway 60. That's all that's here."

"Ok. Just stay where you are and try to find somewhere so you don't get pelted with rain, alright?" Dean said. "I'm on my way right now. If you have your trench coat still, just put that over your head so you don't soak."

"Dean, my coat is already soak." Cas sighed. "Just hurry up, please." He hung the phone up then went to the edge of the woods and sat down on the ground.

Dean ran out of the motel room and jumped into the Impala, making sure the hoodie and blanket were both dried before turning the car on and turning the wipers on and quickly drove to where Cas was, glad there wasn't many people out on the road.

Cas shivered, pulling his trench coat around his body tighter. He waited then stood when he saw the Impala.

Dean pulled to the side of the road, the headlights cutting through the heavy rain. As Cas came closer, Dean tensed up when he saw the other bloody and cut up. He would kill whoever did this. Dean unlocked the doors and opened the passengers door for Cas. Once Cas was inside, shivering and hurt, Dean tapped Cas's forehead and the blood and cuts were gone and Cas wasn't soaking wet anymore, clothes dry, but Cas was still shivering.

Cas reached over and grabbed the blanket, wrapping it around himself, not saying a word. He slowly started warming up when Dean turned the heater on and started driving again.

"You alright?" Dean asked after a while, not in a hurry to drive anywhere right now as he held Cas close with one arm.

"I'm fine." Cas sighed, feeling tired and closing his eyes.

"Go to sleep..." Dean muttered, turning the warm air to Cas without taking his hand off the steering wheel.

Cas made a sound of agreement and slowly drifted off to sleep, pressing closer to Dean.

A good fifteen minutes later, they got back to the motel, Cas still fast asleep and curled up in the blanket. Dean sighed and shut the car up, carefully taking Cas into his arms and went outside, his brown wings blocking the two of them from the rain and also keeping Cas warm.

Cas made a whimpering sound and snuggled close to Dean's chest, gripping the angel's shirt.

"Shh..." Dean whispered. "I gotcha..." In a flutter of wings, they were in the motel room and Dean's wings folded back again. He kissed Cas's hair and quietly made his way to their bedroom again, Cas still in his arms.

Cas snuggled into Dean when he laid down. He clutched the angel's shirt and nuzzled his head under Dean's chin, drifting off to sleep again.

Dean sighed and held Cas close, staying awake all night to watch over him like Cas has done in the past.

The next morning, Cas woke up, still cuddled into Dean. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, sitting up. Without a word, he stood and grabbed some of Dean's extra clothes, heading to the bathroom to take a shower.

When Dean heard the shower turn on five minutes later, he stirred awake and yawned, rubbing his eyes.

Cas let the warm water hit him and sighed. After he washed off, he stepped out about 20 minutes later. He dried himself off and pulled the clothes on. He stepped out and saw Dean sitting up, looking at him.

"Hey." Dean said with a tired smile.

Cas frowned, walking over to Dean and straddled the angel's hips, "I'm sorry, Dean." He ran a hand through the sandy blond hair.

Dean put his hands on Cas's hips and looked up. "For what?" he murmured softly, rubbing small circles into Cas's hips.

"For leaving. I shouldn't have left." Cas shook his head a bit and pressed his forehead against Dean's, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry, Dean."

Dean pressed a soft kiss to Cas's lips. "I'm not upset," Dean murmured quietly. "I was just really worried."

Cas frowned and looked down with a sigh, "I was taken back to Heaven..."

Dean looked up into sad, bright blue eyes. "Why?" he asked slowly.

"Honestly, because I disobeyed." Cas crawled off of Dean and sat down.

Dean frowned and pulled Cas back into his lap, wrapping his arms around Cas's waist and looked up at him. "Disobeyed what?"

"I killed my kin to protect you." Cas kept looking down, not wanting to meet Dean's gaze.

"Cas..." Dean said weakly, forcing Cas to look at him. "You didn't have to do that..."

"They were going to kill you. I had to do something!" Cas whimpered.

Dean sighed and hugged Cas close, feeling him shake and felt tears stain his shirt. "Shh... Shh... It'll be alright... We'll fix this..."

"It's not going to be okay, Dean. I can't go back." Cas shook his head, wrapping his arms around Dean.

"We'll fix this," Dean repeated, tucking Cas's head under his chin. "I'll get your Grace back somehow and everything will be back to normal."

"You can't go to Heaven, Dean!" Cas pulled away and stood. "You can't help me."

Dean pulled Cas back down. "I just said I'll find a way, alright?" Dean said firmly. "I swear we will get your Grace back."

"Stop pulling me back!" Cas jumped off the bed again, "Just stop!" He felt tears sting his eyes again.

Dean bit his lip hard and narrowed his eyes. "Sorry..." he said quietly.

Cas sighed and frowned, "Thank you. Dean, you can't help me. You can't get into Heaven and they've probably already destroyed the Grace. And, yes, they will do that."

Dean kept his eyes down. "I _will_ help, Cas, whether you like it or not." Dean said gravely, glaring up at Cas now.

Cas narrowed his eyes, "Perhaps, maybe, I shouldn't have called or said anything."

"You'd be in the damn hospital with hypothermia on your death bed if you hadn't!" Dean snapped roughly, sharp green eyes boring into blue.

"It would be better than having to watch you fail and die!" Cas's eyebrows creased together.

"I won't fail and I won't die, dammit!" Dean growled. "I remember someone once telling me that my issue was that I don't have any faith. Well right now, it's a bit of déjà vu."

Cas growled lowly then stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind himself.

Dean jumped a bit and the slam of the bedroom door. Dammit, dammit, dammit.

Cas frowned and sighed. Why the hell did he just go off on Dean? He usually had better control on his anger.

When Cas went back into the bedroom Dean was already gone, trying to find his way into Heaven without getting seem, which would be quite a battle on his part.

"Dean!" Cas yelled and looked around then growled, "Dammit!"

Sam sat up and blinked, Lucifer fast asleep next to him. Sam carefully squirmed out of the bed and pulled some sweatpants and a shirt on before padding to the other room, seeing Cas. "What happened?" he yawned.

"Dean has gone to Heaven to try to get my Grace back." Cas turned around then made a sound of despair, clutching his raven colored hair.

Sam rubbed his eyes. "Just relax, Cas," Sam mumbled, leading Cas out to the couch and made him sit. "I'm sure Dean know what he's doing. What's the worst that can happen?"

"He can die!" Cas snapped.

Sam rolled his eyes, hearing Lucifer beginning to wake. "Again," he sighed, "I'm sure Dean knows what he's doing..."

Lucifer sat up, rubbing his eyes with a yawn then got up and walked into the living room, scratching his head, "Sam, why-" He blinked, seeing Cas. "Castiel."

Cas didn't pay Lucifer any attention and turned to Sam, "He doesn't know what will happen! Naomi could grab him! You know what she did to me!"

Sam sighed hard. "Alright. Alright. I get it..." Sam said. "Well, I don't think there's getting him back now. We just have to wait I guess."

Cas whimper, getting up and going to his and Dean's room, slamming the door.

Lucifer frowned and looked at the door before sitting down.

Sam flinched at the rough slam of the door, his eyes feeling heavy again. He leaned against Lucifer's chest and yawned, closing his eyes.

Lucifer stretched out on the couch, letting Sam lay on him. He slowly stroked Sam's hair, closing his eyes and starting to drift off again.

Cas looked around then found the bottle of whiskey im the corner. He was human. He could get drunk now. Cas grabbed the bottle and sat in the corner.

Dean got past some of the stronger archangels. That was the most challenging part, actually. He just had to keep following the feel of Cas's Grace that was jarred up and avoid any angels. After that, he could steer clear and go back to Cas.

Cas sighed, getting dizzy from drinking. He looked at the bottle before drinking more, gripping the neck of the bottle. Cas had locked the door, so Sam or Lucifer couldn't bother him.

Sam sighed and rubbed his face, looking at the bedroom door Cas locked himself in. "Not only am I worried about Dean, I'm also worried about Cas now. He's probably drinking himself stupid now."

Lucifer sighed, "Should I go in and unlock the door so we can try to reason?"

"If he had the brain, he'd know when enough is enough." Sam shook his head, leaning back against Lucifer.

Lucifer nodded with a sigh and laid back down, propping his head on the arm of the couch.

Dean was getting close to Cas's Grace. He could practically feel it in his hands. Before he could go any further, an archangel came out of nowhere and knocked him upside the head, everything going black.

When Dean was starting to come to again, he was shackled down to a reclining white chair in a white office. There was too much white. Dean blinked his eyes open, quietly grunting. The next thing he heard was a woman's voice. Naomi. Dammit.

Naomi walked over to Dean and smiled, "Hello, Hell Angel. Come to get Castiel's Grace back?"

"I have a name, y'know..." Dean grumbled and shook his head to clear his vision. "And, yes, I'm here to get his Grace."

"Well, you can't have it back." Naomi stood straight up and picked up the drill, turning it on for a moment then off.

Dean swallowed nervously and went ridged, tensing, as he gave a few panicked jerks on his restrained wrists. "I-I'm sure we can work things out without having to go to _that_ , right?" Dean said nervously.

Naomi shook her head, "I want to know what's in that pretty little head of yours."

Dean let out a nervous laugh. "Ahh...I don't think you do," Dean said, trying to move away but didn't go anywhere. "My noggin isn't the best thing. Hell isn't pretty..."

"Maybe it's not, but that's not going to stop me." Naomi turned the drill on again.

Dean dug the heel of his boot into the clean white chair, clutching the armrests in a death grip and cried out in pain , blood trailing down his one eye and his eye becoming bloodshot.

Naomi turned the drill off after a few minutes and looked at the angel, "You're going to do something for me."

"Like Hell I will," Dean growled. "You just friggin' drilled into my eye! I'm not doing anything for you!"

"You're going to kill Castiel." Naomi turned the drill back on again. "Or more of this will happen."

"I'd rather have this than kill him." Dean spat truthfully at her. One side of his vision was clear while he saw blood red on the other side. Wonderful.

"We'll just see." Naomi drilled into Dean's eyes again, this time taking control over him.

Dean cried out again. In the time frame that Dean still have control over himself, he sent Cas's Grace down to him, Cas getting his angel mojo back. Now Dean saw blood red in both eyes, blood streaking down both eyes. "How's Hell lookin'?" Dean growled painfully, his death grip on the armrests not letting up. "Not what you were expecting, hm?"

Naomi only smiled and drilled further, "You're going go to Earth and kill Castiel. You're not going to stop until you do."

Cas gasped and coughed. He just got his Grace back, but where was Dean?

Before Naomi could get any further and actually force him to kill Cas the moment he saw him, Dean saw his mate through his blood red vision, relieved for when the drill was pulled away. Dean looked up at Cas, the other angel standing between Naomi and Dean, Cas showing excessive protectiveness over Dean.

"Castiel." Naomi looked at the dark haired angel.

Cas narrowed his eyes and sent Naomi flying back into the wall.

"Cas," Dean said in a wary, warning voice. "She isn't worth it." he said quietly.

Cas growled, his nose twitching a bit with the growl. He glared at Naomi who was standing now then undid the straps that were restraining Dean to the chair.

"She's not worth fighting," Dean said coldly. "Can we go?" he asked, trembling on his legs.

Cas helped Dean stand, placing his arm around his mate's waist and zapped down to their bedroom in the motel.

Dean felt weak, his eyes badly hurting and he just wanted to pain to stop.

Cas placed his hand on the side of Dean's face and healed his mate, "Are you okay?"

Naomi laughed lightly and sat down, her voice now inside Dean's head.

Dean was quiet for a painfully long moment before he nodded. "Yeah," he said gruffly, "I'm fine..."

Cas frowned, running a gentle hand through Dean's short blonde hair then sat down, "I told you that you would get hurt, Dean."

"I'm fine, Cas..." Dean insisted, feeling himself getting pulled into his mate's lap.

"I don't believe you. Dean, you were just with Naomi, no one is okay after that."

"Well, that's not very nice." Naomi rolled her eyes, invisible to Cas but visible to Dean.

"So what if I was with Naomi?" Dean scowled. "I'm still fine."

Cas frowned, "Okay. Okay." He looked down, "Thank you, Dean, for getting my Grace back."

Dean blinked and looked at him. "You're welcome." he murmured.

Cas sighed and smiled slightly, "You know, it was kind of funny when I kicked Naomi's ass."

Naomi glared, "Definitely not nice."

Dean forced a smile. "It was." he chuckled.

"Do you think we should tell Sam and Lucifer or wait a bit?" Cas moved his hands to Dean's waist and rubbed circles into his mate's hips.

"Oh, don't tell me you two are going to-" Naomi was cut off by a deep sigh from Dean.

"Up to you." Dean hummed and shifted himself in Cas's lap so both his legs were on either side of Cas's hips.

Cas smiled, "Well, I think we should wait a bit."

"Dean, kill him." Naomi ordered.

Dean still had his leather jacket on and had an angel blade hidden in his sleeve. "I think _you_ will be waiting a long, long time." Dean growled and the angel blade slid out of his sleeve, raising it above his head with a dead look in his eyes.

Cas swallowed then shove Dean off and backed away into the corner, "Okay. Maybe we can tell them now?" He shrugged.

Naomi laughed and smiled, "Make it painful. Make him suffer just like the angels he killed suffered."

Moments before Dean could attack, he suddenly felt arms restrain him back, the blade getting ripped out of his hold. Sam and Lucifer. Figured. Dean growled and struggled to pull free from Sam's arms. "Let go!" he ordered.

Sam glared and tightened his grip, "Leave Cas alone." He growled.

"Kill anyone who gets in your way. You have the power to do that." Naomi stood in front of Dean.

Dean screwed his eyes shut, shaking his head hard, trying to get rid of Naomi, even digging his nails into the palms of his hands so hard that he drew blood.

Cas tilted his head a bit then motioned for Lucifer and Sam to back off.

Sam hesitated for a minute before letting go.

"Kill Castiel, Dean!" Naomi ordered, raising her voice to have more control.

Dean dug his slightly bloodied nails into his palm even more, forcing himself to inflict enough pain to make Naomi disappear until her next order.

Cas looked at Dean, his eyebrows creased together, "Dean, are you okay?"

Dean opened his eyes, seeing Cas instead of Naomi, a burning feeling in both hands that make him wince in pain. "I...yeah..." he said quietly.

Cas slowly and carefully reached over and took the angel blade out of his mate's hand, handing it over to Sam. Cas slowly walked closer to Dean and frowned, "You tried to kill me."

Dean visibly tensed up, feeling like his throat closed. "I-I'm sorry..." Dean said weakly, sinking to the floor. Dean didn't look up when Sam knelt in front of him, Dean feeling Sam wrap his bloodied palms.

Sam wrapped the bloodied hands and looked at his brother with a frown. He knew something was wrong. It wasn't good. Not at all.


End file.
